VOEZ
VOEZ (pronounced "voice") is a music rhythm game developed by Rayark Inc. Until 11 November 2019, there are 243 available songs, and 3 difficulties for each of them. System Requirements iOS Requires iOS 7.0 or later. Compatible with iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch. Android Requires Android 4.0.3 and up. Notice *This game is online game, if you want to play this game, you must use internet connection to play this game, and save your game data at Facebook, Twitter, and Rayark Pass or Google Mail / Gmail. *If you play in guest mode, your game data will not be saved, if you uninstalling the game or application. *Current version is 1.1.4 and last updated is 24 September 2019. *Recommended to install new update to make sure game can run on latest version of Android and IOS. *Application size include data application at least is 600 MB. *This game can automatic install new song. Currency Might vary for each country *Key X 01 = 0.99 USD *Key X 06 = 4.99 USD (Discount 17%) *Key X 10 = 4.99 USD (Limited discount and only first purchase) *Key X 12 = 9.99 USD (Discount 17%) *Key X 25 = 19.99 USD (Discount 20%) *Key X 55 = 39.99 USD (Discount 27%) Use key to unlock single song, song pack, and player icon. *Single song (Get 1 song) = Key X 01. *Song pack (Get 5 songs) = Key X 05. *Player icon (Get 3 random player icons) = Key X 01. Description VOEZ invites you to ride along the remarkable journey of a teenage dream, Following the success of Cytus and Deemo, two titles that took the world by storm, Bringing out the most of Rayark’s developing forces is the rhythm game VOEZ which has officially arrived! Story: Listen to our voice! Chelsea, a girl who wholeheartedly loves baking and singing. Due to an unexpected event, she and her Lan Kong High School classmates decided to pursue their mutual dream, leading to the birth of their band VOEZ. Over time they face obstacles and fight hardships together, completely devoting themselves to band practice so the world may hear their voices. Features: -Game app free of charge, just download to join VOEZ! -Dynamic tracks with falling notes, bringing visual and gameplay experience to a whole new level! -Striving to be a record breaking rhythm game with the largest music collection to date! Players will be able to access new tunes on a monthly basis! -As the game progresses, players will join the game characters on their youthful adventures -Occasional updates will feature vast selection of new free and paid song packs -Ability to create game account and engage in real time competition with other players around the world for the leaderboard -Introducing multiple game modes! “Challenge”, “Tournament” and more to come soon, please stay tuned -Twitter and Facebook score sharing function Availability :Main Article: Closed Beta The game was first launched in the BETA Stage 1 on the 25th of February 2016. VOEZ eventually announced a BETA Stage 2 lottery on the 11th of March 2016, in which players would be randomly selected for the BETA test by sending their emails. BETA Stage 2 was launched on the 29th of March 2016. On the 6th of April 2016, VOEZ announced the "VOEZ Closed Beta Limited Time New Songs", releasing 3 new songs for a limited time. After the 18th of April 2016, all services and servers were temporarily shut down until May. VOEZ was released on 26 May 2016 for iOS and 2 June 2016 for Android. VOEZ is free to download on both Google Play Store and App Store and can only be played with constant internet connection. Being an online game, VOEZ updates frequently without the need of App Store/Google Play Store. The game features a song rotation system, allowing players to have access to free songs occasionally. Keys can be purchased/earned to unlock songs permanently. VOEZ FAQ Welcome to Lan Kong Town, before the train departs please review the following safety guidelines. Hope you all have fun gaming! Health Reminder -- Photosensitive Seizure Warning Warning: Certain people may experience seizures when exposed to images including flashing lights or patterns. Even without any seizure or epilepsy history, some may have undiagnosed conditions that cause these “photosensitive epileptic seizures” while watching video games. Seizures might be followed by symptoms including dizziness, hallucinations, eye or face twitching, limb spasms, disorientation, confusion, or momentary loss of awareness. Seizures may also cause unconsciousness or convulsions that can lead to accidental injury from falling down or bumping into nearby objects. Immediately stop playing and consult a doctor if you experience any of these symptoms. Parents should monitor or ask their children for any of the above symptoms. Children and teenagers are more likely to experience seizures than adults. The risk of photosensitive epileptic seizures may be reduced by taking the following precautions: •Playing in a well-lit room •Not playing when drowsy or fatigued If you or your family has any seizure or epilepsy history, consult a doctor before playing. Q1. The game loads slower during the first time, is this normal? Yes, when you enter the game for the first time, our system will take some time to authenticate your account details and download the game files. Please wait patiently and stretch some muscles, when you are warmed up and the left bottom circle is done running, you will be able to start! Q2. How to register for an account? After opening the game, players can choose to use their email, Facebook, or Twitter to register for VOEZ. After logging in we recommend screenshot saving your player ID (The string of English letters) by tapping your icon and going to settings. Should you need to contact customer service in the future, this ID will serve as verification. Q3. What is Guest mode? Everybody can enter Guest Mode to play free songs within the game, but note all history won't be saved. If you wish to purchase songs or save game progress, please remember to tap your icon and go to settings, then tap "Account" to link with your email, Facebook, or Twitter; otherwise you might lose all game data! Q4. How to unlock songs? Players can enjoy unlimited gameplay for limited time free songs, the remaining songs requiring "keys" to unlock. Please visit the shop to purchase "keys", one "key" can permanently unlock one song. Q5. How to change icon? Please tap your icon on any screen first, then tap the larger icon to the right of your player status to select from unlocked icons. If you wish to unlock more icons, please tap the "Get Icon" sparrow in the lower right corner to use a key, in which you will randomly receive 3 profile pictures gashapon style. Q6. Nickname Recommendations You can set your nickname after logging into the game. There are no symbol restrictions, however if a nickname is discovered or reported to be inappropriate, after investigation we will restrict the use of name changes. Q7. After selecting a song, there always seems to be a connection error and the game can't be played? Please go to your device's "Settings" -> "Time & Date" -> "Automatic Time & Date" to use your network provided time in order to play. Q8. Is the customization option available for the tapping sound effects of falling notes? After selecting the song, please tap the sound diamond in the bottom left to customize the sound effects! Q9. How to adjust the timing of falling notes to sound effects (Calibration)? Please tap your icon and go to settings, afterwards you can tap "Calibration" to adjust the timing! Q10. How much storage space is needed to install VOEZ? The main app will require about 200 MB, with each song taking up around 5MB. Please estimate storage space needed by number of songs downloaded. Q11. The game is stuck with a white screen after opening? It is highly possible that the download was corrupted, which can be solved by reinstalling the game! Q12. Can I use the same account to login to multiple devices? As long as your email, Facebook, or Twitter is used to login, you can continue playing after downloading the game on other devices. Also do note regardless of platform restrictions the same account can login to both Android or iOS, but please be aware that one account can be played only on one device at a time, and can not be simultaneously used across multiple devices. Q13. What should I do if the game exits irregularly? If you encounter any problems or the game exits irregularly, please try to reopen the game again. If the same issue arises more than once, please screenshot the previous screen before the irregular exit and contact us with your iOS or Android device type. We will forward your case to the developing team and have them solve the problem, thank you. If the above guidelines are irrelevant to your questions, feel free to message Rayark's customer service email anytime at service@rayark.com Source from https://www.rayark.com/g/voez/faq/# External Links VOEZ on the App Store VOEZ on the Google Play Store Official Website Category:VOEZ